Mananda
by Elfera
Summary: "If you ever need someone to help you fight, whoever killed the friend of Hork-Bajir. Come here Andalite goddess."


**You people don't know who Mananda is. Sorry for you, she's going to be like Toby, I mean she is the goddess of Hork-Bajir. BOOM!**

**Anyway I only own Mananda.**

I may look Human, and sound like one, but I'm a true Hork-Bajir. Besides the fact I don't eat bark, and have blades. Well pretty much I'm the different, but it's what's in the heart that counts.

Oh gods I'm sounding like my mother.

Who's my mother? Only the only person Zeus is afraid of. Hera. Actually my mother is Hera/Juno/Loren. Loren is actually Hera and Juno mixed together, but don't tell her that. She's more found of Loren than Hera or Juno.

My father is War Prince Elfangor-Sirinal-Shamtul. Someday I will have three more siblings. I have one, but he was a mortal. He's no longer living. My parents know that their getting two boys, and another girl. The next child, is going to be a boy. His name will be Kyron god of Taxxons.

I pity my brother.

A thing we children of Hera/Juno/Loren and Elfangor have is the power to know when a family member is hurt, or dead, or if they are even near.

Some day it will be very useful. Not now though.

One day I was going to do something without telling my mother.

I was going to vist the Hork-Bajir. I felt as the goddess of them, I should see the free colony, and try to save some.

My father has said that a Hork-Bajir was present at my birth. He's told me the story a billion times. It was after Mom was rescued from Gaia, and she told Dad what Thalia daughter of Zeus said about her. Dad grew mad went to the colony, and well. You get the picture.

You'll learn what happens later, but that's not for me to tell you.

So I snuck out of the house we were living in. In the same town that my brother lived it. I grabbed my bike (Yeah I don't do the whole flashing thing unlike my mother and father.) And I rode my bike to where Cassie lived. I set the bike at the edge of the woods, and walked in.

It was sort of nice, I kind of liked it in till I came to a scoop. My child of Hera/Juno/Loren and Elfangor powers came in.

My uncle Aximili lived there. That means…

A strange yerning went through my body, and I couldn't help, but walk a little farther.

In till I came to what was once my brother's meadow. Anouther red-tailed hawk was there, sitting in the tree. I knew it wasn't my brother though.

I stood there for a second, thinking about family, and other Mom stuff.

When I remembered why I was there. I kept walking. No Ellimist can keep me from those who I'm the goddess of.

I quickly found the valley. I walked into it, and was idmeditly spotted by a Hork-Bajir.

"Who are you?" she asked. I knew it was a girl. "What are you doing here?"

"My name is Mananda." I said.

"Mananda Andalite name." the Hork-Bajir that was obviously the girl's mother. "You Andalite?"

"Sort of. My father was an Andalite prince. He met my mother, and they fell in love. They then had my brother, who died not that long ago.

My mother is Hera goddess of marriage, but my mother is also the two other forms of herself. It's quite confusing. My father became a god, and I'm a goddess."

"I see you before." The father said. "You here when born." I smiled.

"You must be Jara Hamee. Nice to meet you."

"You goddess of Hork-Bajir. Hork-Bajir free, not slaves of goddess."

"I'm not here to inslave you." I said. "Being the goddess of Hork-Bajir just means that I help you. I protect you."

"Tobias protect us!" the mother said. "Tobias good hawk."

How could I forget? Toby must be the girl.

"Tobias is my brother" I said. "He's no longer with us, he no longer can protect you."

"He leave with you, to Andalite homeworld?" Jara Hamee asked.

"No father" Toby said. "What she means by that, is that Tobias is dead."

"Free or dead." The mother said. I stared at her for a second, before knowing that her name was Ket Halpak. I smiled at her sadly.

"My brother wasn't going to be infested by the Yeerks. He would always had been free. My mother, and father would never let him get infested by the Yeerks."

The Hork-Bajir stared at me, and I sort of regretted seeing them.

"We fight killers of Tobias." Ket Halpak said. "He save us. We return favor." Toby turned to me.

"If you ever need someone to help you fight, whoever killed the friend of Hork-Bajir. Come here Andalite goddess."

**Aww I love the Hork-Bair. You better too. They're so cute, and innocent. So what do you think of Mananda? Yes Kyron will be the god of Taxxons. Before you ask, no he's not the same as the old Kiron. One this Kiron's name has an y. Second he's not going to be Edmund from Chronicles of Narnia.**

**Please, please, please. Tell me what you think. I'll give you suger cookies! Oh and before I forget. There will be a story for each child. So stay tuned for Kyron. And another thing. Meagan Snow, do you still want to do the sequel? If so tell me. I have a blog, that I will post everything you need to know.**


End file.
